


Odds Are [Fanmix]

by Scribe



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: It's twenty-three or four-to-one that you can fall in love by the end of this playlist
Relationships: Alokas | Kithri/Rai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Odds Are [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filiabelialis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/gifts).



> Happy birthday filiabelialis, thanks for being the best partner in crime <3
> 
> and thanks to lady_ragnell for a few key contributions to this playlist!

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5gqkkw02aauq7e6/Odds+Are.zip/file) | [stream on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEdagn3vKhvVNAYmlHUCoHrqgV28DX6_H)

**Track Listing**

1\. Odds Are ~ The Barenaked Ladies

_It's a twenty-three or four to one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song_

[preview: it's gonna be all right]

2\. Opportunities ~ Chinese Theatre (cover of Pet Shop Boys)

_I've got the brains, you've got the brawn  
Let's make lots of money_

[just picking up a stranger for crime purposes, nbd]

3\. Time to Pretend ~ MGMT

_This is our decision to live fast and die young_  
_We've got the vision, now let's have some fun_

[bad decision buddies, living in the moment]

4\. Partner in Crime ~ The Local Strangers

_Tell me all the bars you've closed down_  
_And all the stunts you've pulled now_  
_All of what you've been through_  
_And all the things you came to find_

[wait actually let's make this a more permanent partnership]

5\. Spun Sugar ~ Beth Waters

_I almost told you I loved you this morning over coffee_  
_But I caught myself_

[early Rai feelings] 

6\. The Person You Want ~ Girlyman

_Oh yeah, I talk a good game_  
_But every time I try to play it_  
_I lose my house and my name_  
_Beg in the street for spare change_

[early Alokas feelings]

7\. Love For Long ~ Jenny Owen Youngs

_If a way out is all you're looking for_  
_Well shut your mouth and the passenger door_

[the pre-campaign Rai/Alokas anthem]

8\. The Thief ~ Brooke Fraser

_It is as if I knew you before we spoke_  
_Do our hearts know something we don't?_

[you guys might be slightly meant to be]

9\. Never Look Away ~ Vienna Teng

_I want to witness the beauty of your repair_  
_The shape you've grown_

[getting caught up in each other]

10\. Good Life ~ G-Eazy feat. Kehlani

_Two middle fingers for the haters_  
_Life's only getting greater_

[con artists living the high life]

11\. Dog Days Are Over ~ Florence + The Machine

_And I never wanted anything from you_  
_Except everything you had_

[the plot is coming for you guys]

12\. The Stone ~ Josh Ritter

_Change your face_  
_Change your name_  
_Rip the roots that you laid down_

[your past is also coming for you]

13\. This'll Do ~ The House Jacks

_Given everything I know, I ain't got no place to go  
And if you're standing by my side then you're lost too_

[things are rough but at least we're together]

14\. Lucky Me ~ The Knocks (feat. Great Good Fine Ok)

_I can't control my destiny_  
_I bet on you, lucky me_

[making your own luck, very literally]

15\. If I Fall ~ Aqualung

_If I fall  
_ _W_ _ill you catch me?_

[in battle? in love? either way, yes.]

16\. Lucky Ones ~ Lights

_'Cause after all this time_  
_Still don't know where we're going_  
_But look how far we've come_

[gonna make it through]

17\. I Choose You ~ Sara Bareilles

_I will become yours and you will become mine  
_ _I choose you_

[soulbonded forever]

18\. Ready or Not ~ Air Traffic Controller

_What if we both rewind,_  
_To a time where I had you at "hello"_

[the second kiss song]


End file.
